


Guardian Ladybug

by Madamoiselle_Miraculous (Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar)



Series: Miraculous Reveal [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Identity Reveal, first ladybug fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar/pseuds/Madamoiselle_Miraculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Alya had a guardian angel -- or a guardian Ladybug</p><p>In which Alya figures out that Marinette is Ladybug, and she's totally okay with it! Who wouldn't when her best friend is clearly the bravest, most confident and obviously best suited person for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After a long, terrible pause, Alya pulled away from her desk and stood up. The images were all there, the evidence, the obvious clues, and yet. Yet Alya wasn’t sure if she wanted to believe it. The pigtails, the smile, it was all exactly the same. She knew exactly who the superhero Ladybug was, and it took her this long to figure it out.

Marinette.

Her best friend, her childhood friend that she had grown up with was none other than the superhero who had just so managed to be the saviour of Paris. She was the one who had stopped the akuma. She was the one that had saved her from that Pharaoh. Her sweet, sweet best friend Marinette.

In a way, it was exactly as believable as it sounded. Of course Marinette was Ladybug! They both had exactly the same qualities. Marinette was smart. She was strong, she was determined. The only time Alya could ever remember Marinette exhibiting the opposite of those traits was when she spoke to Adrien. It was understandable, though! Marinette was in Love with Adrien. Love with a capital L. If Alya were like that around Nino, they’d never be able to be the good friends they are now. But Marinette was good friends with Adrien too. She didn’t always become so flustered, so worried. In fact, sometimes she could hold her own against Adrien too.

But the way she acted towards Chat Noir completely debunked her other theory: that Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. Since most superheroes would want to know who they’re working with, surely Marinette would already know the identity of their feline _furrend_. It had to be someone she was absolutely comfortable with. Someone she could joke with and flirt with and feel like it meant nothing. If it were Adrien, then clearly Marinette wouldn’t have been able to keep her cool a long time ago, and everyone would have figured it out.

This revelation led to another, more shocking one. Now that Alya knew who Ladybug was -and she didn’t bear no ill will against her- she would have to post it on her Ladyblog. Her followers would be so excited! They would be so happy and then she would have such a popular blog, she might even be asked to be a reporter for a newspaper because of her skills.

This was a double-edged sword, however. As much as Alya would have wanted to tell the whole world that her best friend was Ladybug, she didn’t want their friendship to end. Marinette would have been swamped with people. Sure, she was just as charismatic and kind as her persona, but Alya knew her best friend would hate being put into that situation. After that, when Marinette found out who told the world she was Ladybug, Alya was sure that she wouldn’t be friends with her anymore. That hurt more than disappointing her fans. Sure, she had the other girls in the class (but none of them really shared many of her passions, and none of them made concentrating faces as adorable as Marinette’s) and there was even the occasional guy (like Nino, who she didn’t really get along with since he changed her script without her permission) but life wouldn’t be the same without Marinette.

There was only one way for her to fix this. Clearly Alya had to get rid of her evidence, and not tell anyone about what she had discovered. She would have to update her Ladyblog with something else to keep the tide of fans happy, but it was worth it if she got to keep her best friend. Alya was sure she had her reasons to keep this a secret, whether it was danger or some other bigger conspiracy.

So after a long, long moment of deliberation, Alya picked up her wastepaper bin. She scooped all the photos and clues into it, and quickly hid it in her closet before she changed her mind. She wanted to be a true friend to Marinette, who had obviously been a true friend to her all this time, even when she didn’t defend her from Chloe but instead saved her from being an akuma. Alya had had a guardian angel all this time -- or rather, a guardian ladybug.

She was going to talk to Marinette though. They had to set these things straight, they needed to have full communication so that she didn’t have to assume how anything worked. Not to mention that she had so many questions for her bubbly friend: How does lucky charm work? Is Chat Noir really the harbinger of bad luck? Does she know who Chat Noir is? If so, can she get her an interview? She would love to know how that cool cat works.

Maybe there were some perks to having her best friend be a superhero. Alya slumped down on her chair, and then she grabbed some paper and pen, ready for her first interview with Ladybug.

“Marinette? It’s Alya. We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could turn into a multi-fic thing, in which Alya now tries to find out who Chat Noir is, while accidentally helping Ladybug fight akuma on the way. For now, it was just something I was thinking about. Because I'm sure Alya would definitely think "actually, yeah, it makes a ton of sense that Marinette is Ladybug."


	2. Whoop, There It Is

Alya had asked Marinette to meet her in the park, and for the first time, she was worried. Her best friend had sounded so urgent on the phone, and it led to Marinette wondering if something had happened to her dearest friend. What if she was in pain? What if something had happened to her blog and she couldn't access it? What if Alya had discovered Adrien on a date with some pretty foreign model and knew Marinette would want to know about it, no matter how much it hurt. What if, what if, what if!

Maybe Alya had discovered Marinette had accidentally dropped her phone in that puddle that one time? If that was the case, Marinette had prepared some pastries that she knew Alya liked in the hope her friend wouldn't be so mad if she knew there were pastries involved. And so it was now that Marinette was sitting on the fountain, a small bag of pastries clutched in her small hands while she waited for her good friend to come and see her.

When she spotted her hiding behind the trees, Marinette thought she was being a little… Suspicious. Alya looked around the tree at her with her eyes narrowed behind her glasses, occasionally stealing glances at her phone that was hidden in her hand. What a strange girl! Marinette smiled and waved to her friend, but the shock of being spotted sent her running like a rabbit into her rabbit hole. For someone who usually liked to go up and talk to people, she was acting rather skittish.

Marinette sighed and stood up, hugging the bag of pastries to her chest. She was about to go over to Alya to see her when she heard someone run up to stand beside her.

“Hey, Marinette!” Alya said cheerfully, then she sat back down on the bench where Marinette had previously been sitting. “Are those pastries? Delicious, I'm so hungry!”

Marinette held the bag out for her friend as she took her seat again. Alya offered her one but she just shook her head in refusal. Marinette wanted to know why her best friend was being so weird, hiding behind trees and taking glances at her phone and all that nonsense. But her friend seemed intent on eating those pastries first, so Marinette decided she could wait.

Alya took a deep breath when she finished the last pastry, and she crumpled the bag up and threw it into the rubbish bin. After a long moment, Alya took Marinette’s hands into her own, looked her in the eye and said, “you know you can tell me anything, right, my friend?”

“Of course I know!” Marinette laughed, “is that what your sneaking around is all about? Are you trying to find out if I'm keeping any secrets from you?” Of course, there was one rather large secret Marinette was keeping, but she wasn’t about to tell Alya that one yet.

“So you absolutely know.” Alya continued seriously, “and even if this secret was so life changing that you couldn’t tell me until the last minute, you would eventually tell me, right?”

“Of course I--” Marinette froze, then she laughed nervously, “Alya, what’s with all the questions?” Two reasons popped up in Marinette’s head, but she went for the more… Common reason first. “Alya, I’m not gay! At least, I don’t think I am…” Marinette drowned in thought for a moment, deciding she would absolutely have to revisit this train of thought later.

“I don’t think you’re gay.” Alya laughed, but her face turned serious again, “Marinette, I know your secret.”

Marinette’s smile froze on her face in that goofy way that it usually does as she tried to comprehend what Alya meant. Surely she didn’t know yet! Although Marinette would never put it past her to figure it out. “Which secret, Alya?”

“You know…” Alya looked around the park for a moment to make sure no one was listening in, and then she leaned in and whispered, “you’re Ladybug!”

Yes, _that_ was the mysterious secret Marinette didn't want her best friend to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd update! Formatting might be weird because I typed this on my phone, but next time I might add another chapter because I kind of want to do one where Marinette's explaining to Alya about Tikki and the miraculous and how no, she doesn't know who chat noir is.


	3. How

Anyway so around about now I would start doing my fanfics again but unfortunately I’m not the biggest fan of this show anymore and have no inspiration to continue on with this. Also it’s actually probably my most poorly written fanfic out of anything I’ve written fic for so I have no idea how it got so popular? It kind of a test run. Please go read my homestuck fics or the other fics I’ve written for ML because I’m sure they’re better than this one. Thx

Ciao


End file.
